


From Pain Comes Love or Is it awalys pain

by ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever



Category: Andi Mack (TV), Andi Mack - Fandom
Genre: Amber Kippen - Freeform, Ambiguous Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Basketball, Blueberry Macadamia Muffins, Child Abuse, Choclate Chip Muffins, Crushes, Everyone mean to TJ, Festivals, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Gay Love, Homophic slurs, Homophobia, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Intense, Internalized Homophobia, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Love, M/M, Mentioned Amber (Andi Mack), Moral Ambiguity, Musical References, Mutual Pining, Mutually Unrequited, My 2 gay boys deserve happiness, One-Sided Attraction, PTSD, Pain, Panic Attacks, Pansexual Andi Mack, Past Child Abuse, Pining, Protective Amber, Romance, Sad Fluff, Sadness, Sharing a Bed, Sibling Love, Summer, T. J. Kippen & Amber Are Siblings, Teenagers, The Swing Set (Andi Mack), The cutest siblings, There bad grammer, Yes everyone lgbtq, at first, boys, goscuous, he needs a hug, i cant write, i dont know what else to say read this, lebain, lesbaain, noncanon, please read this, possible chacter death, possible harm, slowburn, slutshaming, yeeettttt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:32:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever/pseuds/ImaverybadwriteralsoGallcavichforever
Summary: TJ always thought he was Aesexual do to his upbringing he convinced himself he never liked anyone, till he met Cryus and what do you know maybe he not aesxual and just Cryusexual





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I dont really watch the show so much I just watch to get clips of Cryus and TJ so I apologize if this isnt Canon also dont hate me after you read this chapter

  
T.J. hated school because of Math, fucking stupid math, it was so difficult anytime he saw an equation he wanted to rip out his hair, and he wouldn’t really care about it if it wasn’t for math interfering with Basketball, and you know what else T.J. Kippen disliked not even dislike but in simple words T.J. Kippen had a deep loathing for Buffy,  mainly out of jealousy and how could he not be jealous, first of all she just had to show up being amazing at basketball, swishing the ball so fast, he couldn’t even keep up and even worse she was smart too , you see T.J. only had 1 purpose to make his parents proud and he couldn’t do that if he was a dumbass that couldn’t solve a single algebra problem, every night for three hours he would crowd around his desk, just looking at his maths homework, but Of Course unlikely everyone else TJ was an Idiot , and when someone like Buffy with an even bigger ego than him inserted herself in his only talent he had to be mean, if he wasn't the best on the team then he doesn’t know who T. J. Kippen is,

T. J. Sighed and rose from the desk chair his back arched against the heavy wood, praying for a snow day or any freaking natural disasters so he didn't have to face Mr.Coleman sighing and shook with disappointment, and giving TJ an Detention or even worse an F, leading TJ to fail Math which in turn meant he couldn't play basketball and If he couldn't play basketball then he couldn’t survive his house,

He threw his math homework in the trash can out of pure frustration it landed with a perfect swoosh, and put his hands towards his blond hair, he sighed maybe he could do his other homework despite how many people think so TJ Kippen wasn’t completely stupid just like 70% or something like that he wasn’t good with numbers or humans but mostly numbers, you couldn’t manipulate numbers but maybe he could manipulate Buffy into doing his Homework.

He wrote a note to ask her to do it during their next “torturing” session, but TJ wasn’t too stupid he was in all Honors and Ap courses except for Math not like he would let anyone know that he was a nerd, but he enjoyed school sometimes especially English class it was the easiest class, and he didn't feel stupid in there, he heard a knock he spun around in his chair

  
“Come on in “ The white door slowly creaked open, Amber smiled as she went inside T.J. Room, “Dinner Almost Ready,Mr. Ariana and it your favorite ”

TJ mocked screamed “I told you not to call me that” he smiled , Amber just rolled her eyes

“Well Mr. Macho don't one up me in Karaoke” He groaned as he remembered both him and Amber singing to seven rings, and obviously the crowd liked TJ cover more since he was met with an applause, TJ shrugged

  
“Well Im sorry you sounded like a dying cow” TJ smirked throwing his pillow at her, she laughed

 

“Now don't get to cocky Mr. Macho I know for a fact you still have Mr. Binky” TJ frowned

“Relax Teej I won't tell anyone you're not Mr. Tough Guy” Tj just rolled his eyes and gave a dopey smile

“Good because if you do I will not hesitate to tickle you to oblivion” Tj pounced on Amber tickling her she sputtered out of laugher and then tried to get off “let me go” she laughed not because she was happy she was irritated but because TJ knew where to tickle her

“Okay I quit”

  
“Well because of you quitting you’re required to buy me tater tots from the spoon”

  
“Really Teej your cutting into my paycheck if you eat like you do” she grumbled ruffling his hair

  
“First you may be my big sister but we don't touch the hair” he pointed to it dramatically running his fingers through it “ but if i'm truly cutting into your paycheck it fine you don't have too”  
Amber mumbled a yes your highness,

Amber sighed “I was kidding Teej I know money tight with mom in remission and all but I can afford to get you 5$ tater tots” TJ face lit up

  
“With extra cheese sauce” Amber made a disgusted face and she mocked puking on TJ, he shoved her “Your the only one who eats them with that plastic cheese” TJ rolled his eyes  
“Deal or no” she considered it before nodding, but before TJ pumped his hands in the air she stopped him  

  
“Only if you finish that Math Homework otherwise it won't happen” TJ glared at her

“Im trying it not my fault im stupid” he pleaded with her giving her puppy eyes “Come on you know it hard for me” even though her heart was breaking Amber stood stone faced, TJ sighed “fine”

Amber put her arms around him causing TJ to flinch and pull back she realized her mistake “Im sorry Teej I should have told you i was going to do that” but it was too late TJ was starting at the wall, he wasn't paying attention to her and he seemed terrified he screamed and fell to the floor unconscious, Amber rushed out of TJ room and grabbed a blue ice pack from the hidden depths of the freezer, she rushed up the wooden steps her heart as cold as her hands, she swung open the door and placed the icepack on TJ head

“Wake Up come on” she repeated getting louder each time TJ awoke with a stretch he seemed confused, he gave Amber a look, “T Im going to touch you now okay it just me Amber not dad”

TJ sighed with relief “I'm sorry I had to stress you out Amber” she just wiped away her tears and hugged him

“Are you going to be okay tiger” TJ nodded,Amber held on tight to him still

“Hey Ambs Your kind of crushing me” he chuckled Amber smiled tears still flowing from her eyes to her dress

“Hey Tiger I won't ever let you go”

“If you won't let me go maybe you can help with my homework” He said giving her his infamous puppy eyes, Amber rolled her blue eyes and grabbed a chair, TJ stood up to help her

“I got it Mr.Macho” she pulled the chair up next to him she shook her head at the worksheet in the trash can, she got it out and it was crumbled she tried laying it out she pointed to the various equations “to find the axis of symmetry you have to do what”

TJ tapped his pencil against his head “I don’t know” “Yes You do I said it 5 times it negative b over 2a, I know you can do this Teej” TJ sighed and turned his head away from her

“ Easy for you to say, your not the stupid one” “Your not stupid Teej…” TJ spoke up to interrupt her

“ No matter what you think your not stupid because you can't get this” TJ rose up his cheeks filled with anger “Yes I am, I fucking stupid why don't you except that” He threw his textbook Amber froze with fear

“Im sorry Amber, I didn't” but it was too late Amber was heading out “Please Amber Im sorry, just please help me” he said pleading with her he knew she loved to hear apologies

“Okay fine I'm giving you one last chance Teej”he rushed over and hugged her and for the next hour Amber helped TJ as they stood crouched over on the cheap blue plastic chairs reading problems by the dim light and even though TJ didn’t understand a damn thing he was glad for her help. TJ started feeling confident and as he was about to go to the restroom he smelled something

“Hey Ambs do you smell that”

“Yeah I do, Mr. Macho did you forget to clean your gym clothes” Amber laughed,

TJ rolled his eyes “no but for real” Amber sniffed the air

“Oh no the food I forgot about it” Amber rushed downstairs, which was covered in smoke “Teej help me put this out” he aired out the windows and fanned the air, away and they both relaxed as the air was breathable again,

“How the casserole looking” Amber sighed as she put the burnt food on the table

“Can you save it Dr. Amber” TJ half smiled at Amber she shook her head

“Nope I cant fix this, Dad will be home in an hour so it too late to make a new one,and even if we did have time we don't have the ingredients, Fuck TJ he going to be so pissed at us” Amber broke down sobbing TJ wrapped his arms around her holding her tight he whispered

“I take the blame Amb” they both new a pissed Dad meant a mentally and physically abusive Dad ,she shook her head “No TeeJ”

“It my fault anyways I was so stupid that I had to distract you from your cooking”, they both froze as their dad blue Lambo pulled up, even with their Mom in Remission he still had to get a Lambo, Mr. Kippen came into the room, TJ could already smell the Alcohol and Despair, he was drunk already which wasn't good, Amber faked a smile

“Hey pops how was your day”

He waved her off in his grunt voice “Where my food” Amber glanced a scared look at TJ and he scrambled to get the utensils, TJ set up the plates, “Get me a beer”

TJ gulped and rushed off to get a beer, as he shuffled through the fridge, he silently hoped his dad's favorite would be there so he would go easy on them unfortunately the universe hated TJ so Of Course not he rushed back to the dining room and poured his dad's beer, while Amber cut up a slice of the burnt casserole, Mr.Kippen gave a disgusted look and burnt glares in their back

“What the fuck is this” _food_ TJ thought sacrastlicly, Amber started to ramble off excuse but he slapped her, TJ flinched and wanted to grab her and hit his dad but she silently pleaded for him not to,

“I have to work till 10 fucking pm every day and have to pay for your mom bills the least I except out of my useless kids is to be able to cook” He yelled TJ started to panic but Amber held on to his hand “Who Fucking Burnt this”

Amber slowly raised her hand, “No” TJ shouted “It my fault I had her help me with my hw don't hurt her” Amber gave him a sad look

Their Dad sneered “Of Course it TJ fault you have to ruin everything you touch, including your future your are failing school which means no basketball, are you that stupid you can't do a simple problem, Obviously you have to be adopted I know none of me and your mother families are stupid” tears rolled down TJ face

“Great I got another girl instead of a boy because obviously you're not a boy if your crying like the little pussy you are” TJ dad yelled getting louder and louder till he punched TJ in the eye, TJ felt like he was blind but it didn't stop it never stopped, his dad hit him in the stomach and kept kicking him everywhere, TJ moaned out of pain it was just too much pain that he eventually stopped feeling it, tears rolled down his eyes _dont cry dont be such a fucking pussy_ ,

“Stop Dad your hurting him” Amber yelled she tried to stop him but all she got was a punch in the eye, TJ wanted to help her and get up anything to help her, but he couldn’t get up eventually it stopped and TJ doesnt know when all he knew is that the open basketball practice tomorrow was going to be a bitch.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I made this way too long so it now a 2 part chapter 2

Chapter 2 Chocolate Chip Muffin and GHC Part 1:

 

TJ woke up from his bed,surrounded by warm pillows he was sure he fell asleep on the kitchen floor, maybe it was just a dream? He thought but the pain when he touched his ribcaged confirmed it was not so how the fuck did he get back up to his bedroom, he heard a yawn and glanced to the left of his bed, Amber she was asleep next to him, he didn't want to wake her up but knowing she would have to make Dads breakfast and lunch he didn't want to risk her safety

“Ambs” he whispered softly she shoved him away

“what” she groaned

“It a Monday we have school” Amber yawned sleepily her eyes tired and glazed 

”I skip it”  TJ rolled his eyes, and shook her

“You also have to make Dads meals” Amber sighed and got up she stretched her lean body sinking in her silk pink pajamas with a flower pattern that went up to the neckline, TJ always wished that she got time to be a kid like him, even though she was only 15, 1 year older than him she was probably the most caring person he ever met despite how she seems in public, they both knew that they had to be nasty to survive, after all TJ stealing kids money pays more than his gym job.

As much as TJ didn't want too he had to go to school otherwise his dad would freak, sighing he went into the bathroom connected to his bedroom he opened the door and step inside cursing the cold tile floors as he stepped on them, why couldn’t we have a mat or carpet he turned around.

Facing the full length mirror fuck his eye was a mix of purple, yellow, blue and red unlike Amber black eye his was more swollen, so he couldn't hide a swollen eye with foundation, and even if he could thier foundation was all out, which was practically a necessity for them, he laughed out loud in sorrow and bitterness, goodness forbid someone found out TJ was getting beat up at home,

He scoffed “not like they care anyways” he mumbled in fact they probably be happy that someone hitting him. sighing he took off yesterday clothes to reveal  bruises stopped around his body in an abundance , like the freckles on his back,he mixed up his blonde hair deciding he was unhappy with the choice he let his hair fall and stepped into the shower he let the cold water soothe his body and run over him, he felt at peace, his thoughts were mumbled down and the only sound was the rushing water hitting his bruised skin, he heard Amber voice through the thick wood

“TeeJ You got 5 minutes to finish or else I bust in there” he snorted

“For You Ambs it be 8 minutes”

“Ugh” Amber groaned “Please TeeJ let me in”

“No”

“U cant see me but i'm giving you the most adorable puppy eyes” TJ rolled his eyes and shook his head

“Now how can i resist your puppy eyes” he turned off the tap and put a towel around his waist and unlocked the door

“thank you” Amber mockingly groaned

“ahhh, not so quick what the payment” TJ smirked at her

“A Kiss” she suggested cutely

“No” TJ shook his head

“Too bad” she gave him a peck on his cheek and ran to shut the door.

“You’re lucky I love you, next time I won't let you off that easily”he gave a half smile

“right and pigs will fly” She chuckled, he shook his head and rummaged through his clothes drawer, ugh i have nothing to wear he thought he pulled out a black pullover (AN : Whatever the heck he was wearing when he got Cyrus the muffin, also who lets their kid dress like this, that outfit was just the most so un TJ outfit anyways back to the story cmmt if you want theses removed)

He quickly put it on and rushed downstairs to try and make breakfast so Amber wouldn’t have too, he toasted and put honey and jam on the bread, ripping out sausages and bacon to fry, he put baked beans on the stove top, finally he gave everyone but Amber scrambled eggs.

(AN: Guess what my fav breakfast platter is?), For Amber eggs he made her favorite which also happens to be TJ most famous dish, the kippen omelette which was made with love and hash browns but most importantly TJ drawing of Amber with Chocolate Sauce on it, see TJ was a bit of an artist or well Mrs. H thought so he wasn't the best at realism but not the worst, she even said he could be an artist someday not like he believed her, after all TJ Kippen was nobody special and even if he could do it, he find some way to screw it up. The sound of sneakers hitting the stairs distracted him from his thoughts, Amber was out in her signature blue denim coat and red top

“What for breakfast Teej”she yawned

“Food” TJ said with a smirk she shoved him, he flinched out of pain and quickly replaced it with a smile,

“No for real” Amber shook her head smiling ever so slightly though

“English Breakfast, with a side order of the Kippen Omelette” he said in an exaggerated english accent,

“Well Hardy,Hard sounds absolutely delicious” Amber said mocking TJ accent, she twirled for effect which caused TJ to burst out laughing

“What the fuck is going on down there” Mr. Kippen screamed, TJ and Amber faces once giddy were blank and emotionless, as their father came down the stairs he sat down, “I asked what is going on here”

Amber and TJ sent each other looks before Amber spoke up

“Nothing Dad just breakfast” She gave a half smile “See it your favorite” He grunted and grabbed his plate and it was silence for a few minutes till he noticed TJ

“Why don't you have foundation on” TJ looked at the table

“We ran out of it”, their dad snorted

“Ofcourse you guys cant even do a simple thing like hiding your bruises” TJ look agitated

“well maybe if you hit us less we wouldn't have run out” TJ mumbled poking his food his dad eyes glared at him

“What did you say you little shit”His dad nostrails flared 

“Nothing sir” his dad seemed satisfied

“that's what I thought” TJ grabbed his backpack and wrapped up Amber and his uneaten breakfast and packed it into their lunch bag, walking close together Amber dropped off TJ giving him a quick hug out of site of the student and went to her high school

Sorry This got a little long it now a 2 part chapter so ½

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UwU my poor baby TJ comment what u thought about this chapter


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so long but Hope you guys read anyways please don’t forget to kudos and comment also an update once a day what is this me acting like a responsible author dhjdjddjj

Chapter 2 Chocolate Chip Muffin and GHC Part 2:

 

Buffy, Andi and Cyrus we’re walking side by side to school, Buffy like usual was ranting about TJ Kippen or as she liked to refer Toxic TJ Kippen, it had been exactly five minutes and yet Cyrus already knew enough about TJ to write him an biography or what is it an autobiography either way, Cyrus was having enough of him

“And Can you believe it he did not pass me the ball again” Buffy moaned

“It's not like we didn’t believe it the first 300 times you said it” Andi rolled her eyes turning to Buffy, she gave Buffy a knowing look “Stop talking about him”

“Andi right Buffy, my parents say that obsessing over another human isn’t healthy and can lead to serious health problems, I can give you some articles” Cyrus said having four therapist parents was both a blessing and a curse on one hand he was good at identifying serious stuff on the other hand he felt like he was everyone theaperist, without the good pay but he usually got muffins and tater tots for his work, with the thought of muffins Cyrus let out a sigh

“Cyrus what wrong?” Buffy asked concern all over her face he swung his backpack straps around

“I was just thinking about Yesterday Muffins” He sighed his face filled with longing “I was so close to getting a chocolate chip muffin”

Andi seemed confused “ But there weren’t as many kids in line and there was an overabundance of them , how come you didn’t get one” Buffy rolled her eyes “Because Toxic Kippen took almost all of them and squashed the last one” Buffy flared

“Okay how about we change the topic” Cyrus suggested,but it was too late Buffy mind was on TJ and the second she spotted him didnt help matters

“Is that him?” Cyrus turned around it was him

“With Amber and their hugging ” Andi sobbed, Cyrus patted her back everyone knew Andi had a crush on Amber except Amber Ofcourse

“Cyrus do you think their dating?” Worry wrang through her voice Cyrus shook his hand and unconvincing spit out

“Of Course not there probably friends, friends hang out all the time right Buffy” he looked to her for confirmation she just shrugged

“Either way TJ evil and he going after Amber” that stament didn't help Andi water works “She probably dump him in a week or 2 anyways Andi who can stan TJ”

“b-bbut they're practically attached together”Andi sobbed

“Did you hear that Amber?” TJ said the GHC (Good Hair Club) hid behind the bushes.

Amber scoffed “What Mr. Macho are you scared of the big bad wolf”

TJ rolled his eyes “Your lucky I love you”  Andi let out a quiet sob, the L word already, Cyrus shushed her,

“I love you too TeeJ” She ruffled his hair

“Amber what did I say about the hair” she pretended to consider it

“Not to touch it forgive me” she gave him puppy eyes

“Only if we get extra cheese tater tots at the spoon” _a date already come on, Amber way too good for him_ Buffy sensed Andi thoughts and tried to console her 

“Not only does he have a bad attitude but he has bad taste too Andi don't worry” Buffy whispered she went on “He obviously sucking money out of her even though he know her family is poor”

Amber walked off to her high school and the first period bell rang, the GHC got up from under the bushes and headed to study hall, they sat down near each other and consoled Andi through her rant

“Can you believe it they said they love each other and they seem so happy together” Buffy wrapped her hands around Andi, then the door swung open and right before thier eyes was TJ Kippen, Buffy hissed at him, he had a confused look towards the sound till he turned around _Of Course it Buffy harassing me doesnt she have a life,_

Buffy suddenly let out an audible gasp and everyone stared at TJ _Why are they starting at me did Amber ruin my hair that much ?_ till he heard a short brunette whispering what happened to his eye _fuck how do I play this off_ TJ thought, he glared at everyone which caused them to look away

“Buffy what do you think happened to his eye” Cyrus whispered

“He probably picked on the wrong kid after all TJ is such a bully I am glad someone finally stood up to him” Buffy glared at TJ, she corned him

“Move it Driscoll” TJ said _fuck cant these idiots stop bothering me for one day_ but Ofcourse Buffy stood her ground, TJ growled at her she still stayed “Fine I bite what the heck do you want Driscoll”

“Are you and Amber dating” _to tell or not to tell_ TJ spoke up

“Why do you care?” then an Asian girl touched Buffy shoulder

“Leave it please Buffy” _oh she had a crush on Amber?, interesting information_. Buffy was about to ask again before the Lunch Bell Rang, TJ texted Amber about the whole situation

 

 **_Ambs:_ ** **_Wait They think we're dating_ **

**Yep:** **TeeJ (AN: Stupid Formatting)**

**Ambs: did you tell them were siblings**

 

**_No 😂,but the asian girl had a crush on you the one you always talk about :TeeJ_ **

 

 **_Ambs_ ** **_:_ ** **_I do not anyways but Andi so adorable and super sweet but anyways this seems like a good prank, get close to them and pretend to confirm about our “date” at the spoon_ **

TJ laughed, Amber talked about Mandi or something all the time

 

**_Hehe 😉 that's not true and you know it: TeeJ_ **

He switch off his phone and headed to the lunch room for two important missions, as TJ headed inside the Cafe he was reminded why he never ate there it was so noisy and it set him on edge, he spotted Buffy, Andi, and the cute brunette

“Buffy This is how it is,You have to tutor me.I'm team captain” TJ said annoyed

“Sure, T.J. Here's your first lesson: X times Y equals ain't gonna happen” Buffy said with a satisfied smirk on her face, oh how TJ wanted to smack it off

“Well, if I ain't on the team you aint gonna win another game”TJ looked annoyed, Buffy scoffed

“If you don't pass me the ball, why should I help you pass a class?”

“Fine.I'll pass you the ball, Do we have a deal?” TJ said hopefully but no that wasnt good enough for Buffy

“No”

“You get my friend Cyrus here, a chocolate chocolate chip muffin then we have a deal” She pointed to Cyrus, TJ rolled his eyes

“You can't get your own muffin?”

“I didn't need this extra level of embarrassment, But no.” Cyrus whispered to Buffy, TJ felt so bad about being mean to him _Get a grip Kippen you don't feel for other people but Amber_

“Well, I can do it, but teach a man to fish?” TJ shrugged

“Walk to the muffin like you already own it”

“He can't do that” Buffy crossed her arms _bish dont tell him what he can't do_

”Hey, don't tell him what he can't do”

”Dancing with danger is on my bucket list” _Woah he adorable stop it TJ boys aren’t adorable girls are (AN total lie but carry on 🤠😉)._

”Then what do I do?” he questioned _omg how can someone be this cute while being this clueless_

“Take the muffin”

“That's it?” He looked so surprised yet sure of himself, TJ decided he liked confident Cyrus

“Just don't let anybody stand in your way”

“Mind if I, uh” Cyrus said grabbing the muffin, the cafeteria lunch line booed him, TJ felt his blood boil

“Hey He's with me” They quieted down

“You're gonna taste so sweet” he heard Cyrus mumble _not as sweet as you already are,_ TJ turned towards Buffy astonished face

 

“I'll need at least a C-plus” he frowned at her as he walked to his seat but he heard a voice call out to him

“Hey would you like to sit with us” Cyrus yelled _idiot he too cool to want to sit with you_ but to his surprise TJ shrugged and followed him. (AN: Hop On the Tryus Train, and Join my ship 🤠🤛🏻👯👯💁🏼♀️👨❤️💋👨🏳️🌈)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kidos, Tell me what you thought and OwO my poor baby TJ love sick


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me writing a short poorly written chapter more likely than you think

Chapter 3: Sharing food technically a kiss on the lips right?

 

Cyrus couldn't believe TJ Kippen decide to take him up on his offer, he thought he was dreaming but Buffy nudging him quiet hard confirmed it was not, TJ was nervous to say the least, he didn't know why he decide to sit with the boy, but he knew it wasn't going to end well with belligerent Buffy, even before he took a step near the table she seemed ready to stab him, TJ would have left if not for to admit Buffy scared him but more importantly not wanting to disappoint Cyrus

“Over Here TJ” Cyrus waved to him, _dang he cute_ , TJ showed no emotion and walked over to their table he sat next to Cyrus, he took out his paper lunch bag and pulled out his leftover breakfast suddenly felt insecure about his soggy toast and egg among everyone hot lunch. Buffy snorted at him

“This isn't Brunch TJ” TJ rolled his eyes, _what was he supposed to say to that, I didn't have any other food in the house besides burnt leftovers_

“Thanks for that observation, I was running late to school” Buffy backed off but was still glaring at him, she was about to comment again when Cyrus glared at her, he turned to TJ

“You can have some of my muffin” as much as TJ wanted to have anything else but his cold breakfast he didn't want to seem needy, he smiled and shook his head, Cyrus still persistent shoved some of the muffin in his mouth (An: Yes I was under the influence of sleep deprivation when I wrote this line Im sorry). _Is this like technically a kiss and if so why did I TJ Kippen want a kiss with Cyrus,_  he chewed on the muffin

“I guess you really are Jewish huh”

Cyrus laughed “Well how can I be a proper Jewish mom in training if I Don’t force feed my friends” TJ laughed, Andi and Buffy whispered among themselves

“I didn’t think he had the ability to move his face let alone laugh” Cyrus coughed, TJ went back to his emotionless face. Suddenly Jonah came back at the table, he didn't even say hi to TJ

“What is he doing here” TJ rolled his eyes he didn’t know why he bothered pretending no one hated him, he was always punching kids or picking on them.

“Obviously I'm here to write a 20 page essay on the habits of Jefferson Middle School lunch table”  Jonah just gave a sideways glance at the floor, TJ got up “It obvious your friends don't want me here so by Cyrus” Cyrus stood up about to stop him but Andi did it first

“Before you go what the deal with you and Amber” TJ glared at her

“That is none of your business” then TJ phone rang and Andi intercepted it “Hey don't touch it” but Andi put it on speaker Amber voice rang through the phone

“Hey Teej just wanted to remind you because you always cancel on me, that you better be prepared to lose to me in a tot eating contest” TJ scoffed

“In your dreams”

“Says the one who lost to me in Mario Kart” TJ smiled in amusement

“I let you win Ambs”

“Whatever you say Mr.Macho” she laughed and ended the call. TJ smiled before remembering where he was, he grabbed his phone and stormed out of the cafeteria pushing a kid to the ground, Buffy scoffed

“Just when you think Toxic Kippen has a heart he bullies some poor kid” Cyrus sighed

“He not that bad” Buffy rolled her eyes “not that bad even Jonah didn't like him and Jonah likes everyone he probably bullied him” Andi sobbed quietly into her sweatshirt

“Amber likes him though” , Buffy smiled

“I don't like that look Buffy”

“Calm down Cyrus let just go to the spoon and ruin their date” Cyrus wanted to object but Andi was smiling at the idea.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comment please I want to hear about your favorite parts, what you think


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swingset scence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Kudos and Comment Cowards

 

Chapter 4 Swing or Miss: TJ ran out of the cafeteria he didn't know why he bothered everyone hated him and would still no matter how nice he was, he thought maybe Cyrus wouldn't but he knew Cyrus friends would make him hate TJ, the second he left the cafeteria because they saw him as a bully and he didn't blame them he shoved and punched kids as frequently as he breathed and he humiliated them too, which was why everyone talked behind his back and laughed whenever he got an answer wrong in Mr.Coleman class or when he didn't do the homework and when Mrs.F humiliated him.

He sighed and put on an emotionless expression like he always did, to hide his feelings because no one expected the school bully to have any other emotions but anger. he opened the door sprinting out letting the light stream against his pale freckled face he sat down on the bench and quieted his sobs as he called Amber number

“Hey TeeJ” Amber sounded so happy, he wiped his tears

“Hey Ambs” his voice brittle and high pitched  “are you going to be here soon”TJ leaned back on the bench

“Yes hang on Tiger” she hung up TJ sighed in relief, he ran and ran up and down the hills past the school hallways getting serval scoffs and glances as he shoved kids over till he couldn't stop he wouldn't stop running, finally he reached the playground filled with an attrouis aranye of cheap plastic and scattered toys he visibly relaxed and squinted at the sun laying down on the soft grass he felt like he was the only person in the world

“That's bad for you” came a little voice  TJ turned his head towards the swingset “Legs go up, legs go down That's how we make the swing go 'round Drag your feet, you go slow The more you drag, the less you go Legs go up” _woah his voice is beautiful how is it possible to sing and look like an angel_

“Nice song,What do you sing when you're on the slide?”

“We go down, we say "yay" We don't climb up, that's the wrong way” TJ smiled _he is too adorable_

“Huh” Cyrus glanced at TJ worried that maybe he shouldn’t have sang such a nerdy song infront of someone popular, and he was regretting his dision when TJ spoke some more “ I didn't expect you'd have a song for that it kind of cute” Cyrus smiled, “So Chocolate chip muffin right” Cyrus smiled and TJ felt his heartbeat _how could one smile be the greatest thing in the world_.

“Scary Basketball Guy”

“Mind if I swing next to you” Cyrus nodded and TJ sat next to him grabbing the cold metal sliver chain of the swing and rocking back and forth slowly (AN: I can't write descriptive or use any other words to save my life) TJ spoke first (*flirted first)

“so do you hang out here a lot?” _Could you pick a more obvious pick up line TJ now he knows your gay and he will tell everyone_ but to TJ relief and sadness, Cyrus didn't take note of his flirting or so he taught

“Only when I'm feeling bad about myself,So fairly often” _was TJ kippen flirting with me,_ He shook his head gently _no of course not Cyrus, TJ the most heterosexual person ever and even if he was bi he wouldn’t be flirting with you_

“Hm, Does it help?” TJ cocked his eyebrow (AN:im giggling like a 3y old because I used the word cocked I stop with these notes for this chapter)

“ It helps me” Cyrus shrugged he looked at TJ tired face and black eye, he got up and pushed him“Go on, you look like you need it”

“Wow, this does kinda make me feel better” TJ sighed going up in the air so high as if he was air and he wished he was air so he could float and never be seen

Cyrus squinted “What do you need to feel better about? You're the captain of the basketball team” TJ shook his head and smiled if it was anyone else he might glare or shove them and walk off because how dare they assume anything about his life but they always did, but with Cyrus he couldn’t dare to hurt Cyrus in anyway.

  
“You don't know me I got stuff” TJ sighed

“Bet you I got more stuff” TJ scoffed, he doubted Cyrus had the same situation as him otherwise he wouldn't be as kind or as sweet

“Yeah? Bet you I can swing higher” TJ smiled

“I'm afraid to swing high That's part of my stuff.”Cyrus chuckled nervously  
TJ just swung higher letting his converse break the air

“Woo! I don't know why I ever stopped swinging” he laughed and Cyrus thought TJ laugh was cute “Come on, get up here Chocolate Chip Muffin” (AN: I lied sue me this isn't the last one for the chapter but I lowkey want TJ to ask Cyrus out by the swing sets and instead of saying underdog have it be Chocolate chip Muffin what do you guys think)  Cyrus laughed and timidly looked at the ground

“This is as up as I go” TJ jumped off the swings and slipped on the mud before he got a steady grip and ran up to Cyrus he pushed him hard

“Woo” TJ chucked at Cyrus nervousness “Waah! Aah! Aah!” TJ ducked under Cyrus “Underdog” “Aah! Whoa That was exhilarating!” Cyrus panted _who knew swinging was so much fun_ TJ smirked “You want another one?” Cyrus shook his head “No, thank you”

“Hm, too bad” TJ pouted at Cyrus, _how can i say no to those puppy eyes_

“Um Aah” Cyrus screamed “Whoa” TJ and Cyrus were a fret of giggles “Woohoo!” They both swung silently the only sound was the wind pushing the metal,TJ and Cyrus both stared down at the ground till Cyrus spoke up and glanced at TJ “Im sorry about Andi grabbing your phone” TJ rolled his eyes and ran his fingers through his blonde hair Cyrus bit his lip _no Cyrus stop falling for straight guys_

“No offense to her but she seems like a brat” _Don't say that now he hates you_ but to his surprise Cyrus laughed “She kind of is” he rubbed the back of his hair. TJ nudged him softly

“That isn't very **good** of you **man** to talk bad about your friends” (AN : Get the joke,  I think it funny)

Cyrus smiled and shoved TJ “haha” TJ froze still for a second before returning to a neutral face, Cyrus thought he almost saw him flinch

“You okay?” TJ cleared his throat “I-i-i gotta go”

“T.J.? Please don't go” TJ smiled softly and felt his heartbeat go faster (AN: @andimack101 this isn't the last major freakout)

“Im sorry Underdog Amber’s picking me up soon” before he could hear Cyrus protest he ran back to the pickup line and tried to breathe _Cyrus probably thinks i'm a freak now_ and pretty soon he snapped out of it , when he saw his sister car she honked the horn and motioned for him, TJ grabbed his book bag and opened the door letting the air conditioner cool his nerves

“Are you okay Tiger” TJ shook his head and let out a quiet sob, he ran his shaking hands through his hair, and hunched over the dashboard, Amber patted his back and they both talked without uttering a single word

“I just want to b-be” TJ spoke his tears muffling his words

“shh I know Tiger, I know” Amber gave him a small smile “Extra Cheese Tater Tots and a Strawberry Milkshake ” TJ nodded and relaxed

“how was school” he asked gazing outside the window

“It was okay how about you”

“It was okay too” Amber rolled her eyes

“nu nu h I see that look did you see a cute boy” TJ shoved her “You did didn't you Teej” TJ glared at her “don't worry I wont tease you” she pondered for a minute before adding “much” TJ laughed and they drove to the spoon (AN: I cant freakin transition)

Cyrus POV:

I don’t know why TJ ran off I just touched him, does he hate me now? We were getting along so good what did i do wrong he looked so afraid Cyrus thought but he was interrupted by Buffy yelling his name, he ran over to her

“So are we going to the spoon or what” Cyrus gave her an unsure look

“It wrong to stalk their date” Buffy rolled her eyes “He shouldn't be dating Amber she way to good for him” (AN: Don't be mad I know this was supposed to be the big reveal but it got to long so forgive me and I know I be extending the story by 4 more chapters ).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments it motovitates me to update, someone left me a comment and for 3 days I worked to pump out this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The GHC find out TJ and Amber are twins  
> Lots of Ambi and Tyrus

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but whatever and comment and kudos comments make me update more 😤

Cheese Tater Tots and the scoop at the spoon:

Party in the U.S.A was blasting through the radio, Amber as limited as she was with movement danced in her seat swaying her arm back and front and signing off key so badly TJ thought his ear drums burst but unfortunately he was stuck listing to her sing, his ears in ecurting pain he grabbed the Aux cord right out of her hands, Amber glared at him through her orange aviators

“Come on Teej” TJ just shook his head

“nuh a if i have to hear party in the usa one more time i will yeet myself of a bridge”

“Oh My Gosh Theodore Jameson Kippen stop with the yeet phrase it almost as insufferable as your cowboy emoji texts” TJ smirked at her he grabbed his phone and typed something “Yeeeet party in the usa sucks 🤠” Amber parked the car adjacent of  the spoon parking lot (AN: Don't text and yeet kids) she fumbled around in her pocket

“Really TJ” he grinned at her

“What did you except” she shoved him

“Come on Mr. bad taste were here” he rolled his eyes

“says the one who entire spotify playlist is Miley Cyrus and We Were Giants” Amber ruffled his hair and dashed past the street her hair flowing around TJ ran up to catch her

“Amber slow down” TJ stopped and leaned down he was out of breath

“No” she laughed and TJ caught up to her he opened the door open for her 

“Ladies first”

“Why Thank You Mr.Kippen”Amber bowed down mockingly

“Your Welcome Mrs. Kippen” TJ let the aroma of grease and barbecue sauce fill his nostrils they sat down near the GHC without knowing, Andi glared holes at the back of TJ head

“how could he call her Mrs.Kippen” Andi cried her head was down and tears rolled down her cheeks they been following them for 10 minutes but it felt like an hour with all of Andi crying, Buffy snorted and popped a tater tot in her mouth

“I can't believe she didn't smack him right there and then” Andi sighed and looked to Cyrus who been quiet the whole time greedily eating all the tater tots “Cyrus what do you think”

“What” he looked at Andi and Buffy they both rolled their eyes he swallowed his food “Andi don't worry Amber would be blind not to date you”

“really” came Andi brittle voice Cyrus nodded

“So lets go over there and break them up before it gets too serious” Buffy stated

“i dont know”

“Cyrus how can you be having second thoughts Amber way too good to be stuck with a jerk like TJ”

“he not a jerk” Cyrus mumbled quietly Buffy smirked

“funny joke but come on” Buffy grabbed Cyrus and Andi and headed over to TJ and Amber table

“Hey dont diss Miley” TJ laughed and seemed genuinely happy till he heard

“Hey Kippen” TJ narrowed his eyes at Buffy

“what do you want Driscoll” she ignored him and sat down

“Why don't you introduce us to your friend”

“You already met her when you grabbed my phone away” Cyrus coughed

“Hey TJ You left your textbook behind I meant to give it to you when we were at the swings” TJ smiled

“Hey Underdog and thanks” he grabbed his textbook and Cyrus waved shyly at TJ, Buffy gave a scoff of disbelief she couldn't believe Cyrus would even talk to TJ 

“Since when did you smile” Amber teased raising her eyebrows

“Shut it Amber” Amber just laughed and ate another cheese covered tater tot and made a face

“These are disgusting Teej”

“More for me then” TJ said shoving tater tots in his mouth she rolled her eyes and turned towards Andi

“Hey Andi” Andi blushed

“Hey Amber”

“Wanna sit with us” Amber gestured towards the empty seat near her TJ shook his head but the GHC sat down anyways TJ drummed his fingers against the table he felt nervous around Cyrus he  didn't know why he just wanted to impress Cyrus

“So Cyrus me and Amber are going to the festival after my game” seeing Cyrus uneasy look he added “to celebrate me winning again” Buffy snorted

“how do you know you win” TJ just looked down at the ground he felt like his dad was yelling at him  it was just Buffy he tried to remind himself but it was too late words like  _stupid worthless filled his subconscious_

“that was really mean Buffy” Cyrus said _he stuck up for me does that mean he likes me ?_

”Its cool Underdog, I always win anyways” TJ said he put his arm around Cyrus

“So Amber I like your shirt”

“Thanks though I like your shirt better” Amber looked at Andi hand painted shirt “you probably get sued by Disney though Bambi” Andi choked on her water

“Bambi?”

“Yeah it sort of cute like you” Andi blushed Amber called her cute unfortunately Amber was taken

“Hey Amber once your done flirting with your girlfriend can you pass me the ketchup” Amber rolled her eyes and passed TJ the ketchup Buffy snorted

“Isn't Amber your girlfriend though” TJ laughed

“We live in Utah not Alabama”

“Eww no that insect” Amber gagged “plus TJ is so unromantic I had to ask out his crushes for him anyways why do you all look so surprised ” The GHC jaws hit the floor

”wait your a Kippen” Andi gasped 

“What wrong with being a Kippen” TJ scoffed 

“I didn’t mean anything was bad with being a kippen and I stop talking” TJ laughed

“Relax kiddo im messing with you”

“Yeah why else would I hang out with this ugly dork”

“Amber you just called yourself ugly”

“Really Teej dropping the twin card is like saying no you in an argument”

Buffy scrunched her eyebrows she looked confused “Wait if your twins why isn't TJ in your grade and is instead haunting our grade”

“None of your business” TJ glared and looked at his watch “Amber we have to go home soon or dad will be mad” Amber grabbed the food and waved bye to the GHC, TJ stopped near Cyrus “So is that a yes to the festival” Cyrus nodded his face stuffed with cheese tots TJ smiled and ran to the car they drove fast till they were home the air thick with tension they ran through the garage to see their dad car _fuck he home early_ they glanced at each other

“Where the Fuck were you little shits”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PRETTY PWEALSE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK AND TELL ME YOUR FAVORITE MOMENTS 🥺UWU


	7. You Cant Break What already Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is half finished but yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only updated to tell you guys about how s3 is Andi mack last epsiode which means we wont even get a Tyrus kiss it probably be off screen

#  You Can't Break What's Already Broken:

TJ and Amber froze in the middle of the living room beads of sweat were pouring down thier face as thier dad glared at them and they were paralyzed a million thoughts were swimming through TJ head  _ shit, what exuse should I give.  _

“I said Where the fuck where you little shits” thier dad “Dont tell me your deaf as well as retarded” he glared at TJ he shook his head quickly and stared down, his heart was pounding out of his chest so hard he felt it would die right then and there he thought it would be better if he just fell to the ground and died or if he jumped into a shark infested pool (AN: Sharkies don't eat humans so be nice to them) or a million other things were better than this.

“Answer me then” His dad yelled stepping towards him, he felt his dad grabbing his face, he felt the back handed slap and he felt his legs wobble trying not to fall down not to show weakness

“W-w-we went t-to the libary to study” TJ hid the leftover box behind his back, his dad huffed around slowly circling TJ like a shark his smile seemed warm but it had machilous behind it, TJ gulped he knew no matter what bullshit answer he gave his dad would still hit him to  _ teach him a lesson so he be a good boy  _ TJ snorted no matter how good he was, his dad would still hit him, after all we dont want daddy dearest to not have his favorite punching bag after a day, after all he can only verbally abuse gays and catcall women a few times on the street before they call the cops, but he was glad his dad was mystongstic after all because of that belief that women weren't strong and belonged in the kitchen he almost never hit Amber and when he did it was not as hard as he hit TJ. 

 “Now im sorry son but you know the rules I cant let you go unpunished ” TJ dad smiled coldly and Tj scoffed  _ right your sorry _ ,TJ sniffed the air  _ no achoal thats a suprise  _ not a welcomed one of course TJ always feared his dad sober he was somehow even worse and meaner the hits were more accurate and pain inducing when his dad wasn’t stumbling around atleast when his dad was drunk TJ could convince himself that his dad didnt mean to, that it was just the alcohol  _ and that his dad loved him.  _ His dad slapped him across the jaw, hard his mouth filled with blood it tasted metallic almost like copper(AN:Can you tell I never been hit before) then came the shoving or more like pushing him to the ground  _ 1 hit 2 hits …30 hits _ , pretty soon TJ lost count all he could focus on was his dad fists as they went flying to his face, the steel toed kicks to his side and Amber sobbing crying out for thier dad to stop everything was blurry and everything hurt it was too loud the nosis were deafening

“Please dont hurt him” he heard multiple times as his head rapidly bounced off the floor and tears filled his eyes then Amber stopped talking so TJ started

“Please Stop.. Dad Im sorry” TJ cried his voice high and vulnerability shining through it “Please Im sorry” his dad didn’t even give him a second glance

”You want me to stop” TJ nodded his head slowly , his eyes still watering he knew it was stupid to admit it  but he couldn’t help himself

“Handle this like a real man” “Idiot” “Fucking Faggot” _ i hate that word  _ a sigh arose from TJ  _ but not as much as I hate myself, I wish it would stop  _ but it never stopped, it would never stop.

…………………………………………………………..

“Teej” Amber sollen voice came from the other side “Are you okay?” She exclaimed tapping on his maghony door frame getting no answer from him she knocked on the door again. “Theodore, Please answer me” Amber sighed and leaned across the door “Just say anything or let me in” TJ sighed and rose from his bed he opened the door “Teej” TJ glared at her angrily

“You did nothing” TJ screamed his eyes puffed and red, and his cheeks were burning hot

“Dont be like that Teej”Amber begged him 

“Dont call me Teej just leave me alone”Tj shoved Amber and stormed out the door

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im actually crying and yeah just wanted to let you guys know


	8. Author Note

So as you can tell this was a hiatus fic should i still continue it but it end around when Kira came so yeah

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Comments And Review so I write moreeeee just please leave a comment and Kudos so more people can read this


End file.
